


Alleviate my suffering and my pain

by DovahCourts



Category: Inspector Gadget - Fandom
Genre: Murder, OOC Claw, OOC Inspector Gadget, So bad, This is set in my own AU, because i can't fucking write to save my life, i rlly want to put the clawdget tag, this is a bit cracky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: My weird ass edgy and gritty Inspector Gadget AU
Relationships: Inspector Gadget & Penny (Inspector Gadget)
Kudos: 1





	1. Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2023  
> \--  
> I don't have a good title and Institutionalised by Suicidal Tendencies is good,

Gadget took a big gasp of breath, he's lying on the ground surrounded by shattered glass. His right eye hurts and blood is everywhere, bullet wounds on his abnormal area. He sits up, turning his head he stopped.

Brenda... he put his hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit. "Brenda--" his voice broke out, he's crying. His attention was caught when a car crashed, everything came back to him now.

Furious he stood up and marched over to the car, grabbing the driver by his collar. "Wake up you git. I'm not done with you yet." Gadget snarls, the man in the car only smiles. "You're alive? Haha, how? Is that bitch still alive too?"

Gadget slammed the man's head into the steering wheel. "Don't you _ever_ speak of Brenda like that. Who sent you?"

"Your brother sends his regards."

That's it, that's the trigger. Instinctively Gadget brought out his gun, loaded it, parted with a "Tell Old Scratch I said hi." and pulled the trigger. Right before collapsing.

\---

**Riverton Hospital 3:00 AM**

\---

"Do you have any living relatives, Gadget?"

"I've got my niece,"

"That's it?"

Gadget nods, fiddling with the bandage over his eye. The nurse slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch that, it's still healing." they scold. Gadget could only snicker a bit as he laid down on the bed. "You almost lost an eye, Gadget, this is no laughing matter. You also could've died, I know you're a detective but family and health comes first."

"You reckon that the law would let me do that? Ha! You gotta be pulling my leg, luv."

"Gadget, I'm serious."

"As I said, I'm always going to be on duty. With MAD causing a mess everywhere and PURGATORY kidnapping blokes I can't just _rest_. I can't hire a babysitter or someone to look after Penny out of fear of 'em being an ill-mannered person." Gadget spoke.

"I understand. But isn't there anyone else you can trust?"

"Brenda was the only one I ever trusted, 'n now she's dead. D'ya know the man that shot her and me?"

"Hm, the man was identified was Anderson Bert..." the nurse paused for a moment. "You didn't have to shoot him you know."

"He deserved it." Gadget snapped, "he killed Brenda, tried to kill me, and he works for my brother! He should be dead!"

"Gadget-- for we know he could be a survivor of this like you-"

"Bullshit! Did you check for the numbered branding? He _chose_ to work for my brother, he _likes_ his job."

"Gadget-"

"Just... leave me alone, at least for a bit." Gadget stifled his sneer, "God knows I can be trusted alone in a hospital room, where I can easily throw something at the window or jump out the window to escape, and never come back to this hellhole."

The nurse left, leaving the door open just a bit.

"Goddammit." Gadget muttered as he fell back down onto the hospital bed. He looks out the window, and decided on something. "I need to do something to relieve this." he uttered out.

Later on he was released from the Hospital, making a phone call along the way. "I know something that you and I both need, meet me by the Dollar Tree store. I know a place."

\--

11:00 PM

"Now why did we do this again?" ask the tall man with the rough bass of an Australian accent.

"Because it relieves the nerves, plus, fire is relaxing when done safely, you yourself know that Claw." Gadget says as he lights up a cigarette. 

"Really know? That's what you said last time when you invited be to smash the windows of abandoned cars with crowbars, mate."

"Shut up, you're literally the only bastard that doesn't judge me for what I do, especially back then when I was working part time as a hitman, luv." 

Claw snickered a bit before sitting down. "Someone's gonna find out sooner or later." he added, causing Gadget to laugh.

"As if, I'm good at hiding the evidence. Why do you think I got away with my hitman job? Plus no one expects a 5'3 bloke to break their head in with a bat wrapped with barbed wire."

"Well you're right on that," Claw mumbles as he turns to the dying fire. "You don't suppose someone's gonna notice this right?"

"Mmm. No, we're too far away and it's not like some blokes gonna walk in on us setting fire to things, eh?" Gadget chuckles as he stands up, wiping the front of his trench.

The younger man lets out a small hum, before saying "Yeah, but there's-" he was cut off by the ringing of a phone.

"Ah, Penny's calling. I gotta go," Gadget spoke out as he picks up the phone, walking away as Claw watched him disappear into the small woods


	2. Not a big deal

"Uncle Gadget where were you?" Penny half-shouted as she makes an exclamation with her hands before crossing her arms.

"I was with... a friend, love. We were having an outing in the clearing." Gadget responded as he sat down on a chair, leaning back a bit. "I don't understand what the problem is."

"For starters, You didn't take Brain with you! He's your service dog for God's sake. Secondly, you were supposed to come home from the Hospital. I was worried sick."

Gadget felt a lump grow in his throat, swallowing it down. "Look, Penny-- I'm sorry for worrying you, I really should've called you first."

"You should've," Penny sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You could've been seriously hurt,"

"Not that I already was from the bullet wounds and the scar over my eye." Gadget mumbles as he leans back on the chair, not making eye contact with his niece.

"I'll drive you home. God knows what'll happen to you if you walk home by yourself."

"I have knives hidden where you can't find 'em! Other than the ones on the thing holsters."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about, I don't want to find you on the news seeing that you've stabbed someone _again._ "

"It was self defence! It wasn't a big deal!" Gadget complained as he followed Penny out to the car

\----

"Hey Uncle C."

Claw turned around, "Arvo." he uttered as he turned back to the screen.

"Still monitoring that bloke, are ya?" Talon said as he leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow at the other.

Claw scowled at the adolescent, "Not that it's any of your business, ankle-biter." he snapped as the aggressively pets MAD Cat.

Talon rolled his eyes, "So what's your big plan for tomorrow? Y'know. To catch Gadget and take over Riverton?"

"Oh you'll see, soon enough,"

"Alright then. Oh, by the way we're out of that cat food." 

"What? Already?!"

\----

Gadget set down the cup of tea. "Penny, I want to thank you for driving me home... even though I could've walked there by myself."

Penny only shook her head, then smiled. "Yeah, but you just got back from the hospital. You're probably pumped full of pain meds."

The detective laughed at that. "You're probably right on that, love. Who knows what trouble I could get into if I were unsupervised." 

"I gotta go now, you know. Graduating College and all."

"You grew up so fast. I remember when you were just a wee little thing."

"Yeah. Time flies by so fast, doesn't it?" Penny muttered, she headed for the door "Goodbye Uncle."

"Bye Penny," Gadget responded, singing as he heard the car leave. He poured some dog food into the dog bowl. "Brain? Where are you boy? Sorry I didn't fill your bowl. I was in Hospital." he called out.

Silence..

"He must've gone outside." the man told himself as he walked out to the backyard. "Brain?" he called out. His attention was turned to the rustling of the bush, he prepared himself- one hand pulling up his coat and the other reaching for the knife.

Out popped an Australian Shepherd. Gadget sighs in relief. "There you are, I've been worried sick."

Brain nudged him, almost glaringly.

"Oh- sorry I wasn't there to feed you, old buddy. But hey, I refilled your bowl." Brain wagged his tail at that. "I knew that would make you happy. Now c'mon. We got a big day ahead of us."


End file.
